Prowl
Prowl (プロール, Purōru), is both a fictional character and a protagonist from the DC series. He is the Autobot military strategist, an experienced militia, and police officer. As such, the Autobot Commander Optimus Prime keeps Prowl near at hand for his indispensable expertise. Prowl is quiet, competent, loyal, and possessed of almost endless patience. Prowl have joined Optimus Prime's Autobots in the war against the Decepticons, contributing his knowledge of combat in urban areas. Prowl's dedication to common/pure logic and reason make him an excellent strategist, but not much of a socialite. He really doesn't tend to get along well with his fellow Autobots, many of whom find his strict adherence to military protocol rather too stifling, and his uptight personality sure doesn't help matters. He does not react well to the unexpected, to the point that it can literally scramble his cerebral circuits. The Dinobot commander Grimlock, who is disorder made manifest, especially honks Prowl off, and Grimlock feels pretty much the same way in return, only with more swear words. He's very fond of his acid pellets, though. His weapon of choice is the Investigator Special—a electroconductive gel that's quite adept at redirecting internal signals, paralyzing his targets long enough for him to bring them in. In some universes, he can combine with other Autobots into Optimus Maximus as the right leg. "Are you asking me or Bumblebee? Because he can barely talk." "Prowl. I really do not think anyone here needs sarcasm right now." :—Prowl and Optimus Prime. Appearance & Biography :Voice actor: Michael Bell (English), Toshiro Ishii (Japanese), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Russian), Xu Weihong (Chinese), Not Known (Brazil), Not Known (Portuguese), Ulf Jürgen Söhmisch (German), Juan Carralero (American Spanish), Not Known (Latin American), Not Known (Latin American-Spanish), Dario Castro (Brazilian Portuguese) Biography Appearance Robot Mode Vehicle Mode His Earth vehicle mode is a Lamborghini Diablo or other Lamborghini sports cars. * Hair Color: N/A * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Blue * Age: Not Known * Birthday: Not Known * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery File:Prowl_11960897984_ba1beb4c8c_b.png|Prowl's Earth vehicle mode. Background Personality Relationships Friends/Allies * Autobots ** Zeta Prime ** Optimus Prime ** Bumblebee ** Bulkhead ** Ratchet ** Prowl ** Jazz ** Warpath ** Dinobots *** Grimlock *** Swoop *** Snarl *** Sludge *** Slug Family * Sideswipe (twin brother) Neutral Rivals Enemies * Decepticons * Scraplets Abilities and Powers Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Strength level Fighting Style Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Prowl was part of the crew of the Ark, the Autobot starship that left Cybertron looking for alternate sources of energy. While enroute he monitored the Viewtrex and detected the Decepticons pursuing them. The Decepticons then engaged the Autobots in a fierce ship-to-ship battle and the ensuing conflict caused the Ark and the Nemesis to crashland on Earth. Synopsis Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues See also Etymology External links * Prowl TTeletraan 1: The ransformers Database * Prowl Transformers Wiki Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Cybertronians Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Autobots Category:DC Universe Characters